


Silver's Worth

by lucky_clover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Eventual Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_clover/pseuds/lucky_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world without Shadowhunters, but maybe there can still be magic, in the form of love. Alec and Magnus meet at a masquerade ball thrown by Magnus. Alec doesn't think he will ever be in love but Magnus show him how special he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing this for ages enjoy. I do not own shadowhunters or the mortal instruments bu this is my story.

Alec sighed as he looked at the clock Izzy would arrive from her classes soon. 

Alec had no idea why his sister had decided to drag him to a masquerade of all things, adults dressing up was definitely not his thing. Why would they even want to?

Alec was content as he was, he didn't need to go to such an event, balls weren't his thing and the whole idea seemed terribly old fashioned, despite Isabella's insistence that is was 'modern' and cutting edge.

Isabella has always been determined to wreak havoc in Alec life invading his personal, very safe bubble that he was quite comfy in.

Isabella had promised that this wouldn't be like the fire dancing class, her last attempt to 'get him outside his comfort zone' Alec didn't believe her, his eyebrows took four weeks to grow back and to this day he had a fear of fire. 

He was let's face it going to end up just as humiliated degraded and injured as that incident all while wearing some stupid outfit he would look ridiculous in, Alec didn't do fashion he did comfortable, t shirts and jeans, but Izzy had liked to dress him up ever since they were kids and you didn't want to try saying no to Izzy she always got her way.

So he was going to the ball as poor as he was being a student at university, he was going to stick out like a sore thumb in front of all the rich snobs but Isabella knew somebody who knew somebody and had managed to get tickets for free, and after much resistance on Alec's part he relented.

She was his baby sister after all.

So he sort of had to go through all of that, he would do anything for her of course but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

Maybe he would actually manage to succeed in assimilating with the crowd and going unnoticed for the night, I mean more surprising things have happened right?

Alec froze as he heard someone knocking on the door, most probably Izzy because her keys were currently on the table meaning she had forgot them in the morning.

Alec moved towards the door opening it and he was not at all surprised by how quickly Izzy stampeded inside the apartment.

She had the costumes with her. Heading straight to the kitchen she placed them on the table and as much as he wanted to shrink away he followed after her.

"Alec" Izzy warmed the room with a smile as she turned around and sore her brother

" Izzy, How were your classes?" Alec smiled back at his sister.

"school was so boring, don't get me started" 

somehow Alec knew boring just meant there hadn't been any huge dramas "that's sucks"

Izzy nodded as she poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen.

" oh by the way Simon's coming to the ball by the way he's the one who got us the ticket you know Simon right the red heads little friend? well I promised him a date in return for them. Anyway I have your outfit you're going to look fabulous"

“Wow Izzy breath much”

“Now Alec there's no time to for that, go put your outfit on, i'm going to put mine on to” Izzy well she was far too fast paced for anyone to mange to catch up to

So Alec put his outfit on, and surprisingly it wasn't that bad there was a fancy suit that Alec managed to put on he pondered a little on the bow tie trying to remember the the one lesson his his father had given him.

He managed to figure it out though and it was only ever so slightly crooked.

Isabella came in in a tight red dress with a slit in it and six inch heels she looked fabulous as always “now that wasn't so hard was it brother think of all the fun that is to come”

Alec winced at that Isabella's idea of fun was scary. Any sane person would avoid her when she used the word.

She fussed around with Alec's hair putting some product in it, Alec didn't see why he needed any but izzy insisted.

She then went to her bag and pulled out a silver mask handing it to Alec, a gold one that was her own remaining.

“It is a masquerade after all, and silver has always been your color”

Alec knew that he had always been the silver the silver to Jace's and Izzy's gold, the less attractive less noticeable sibling.

Jace wasn't even related to them but his parents had loved him more, and Alec had always felt so guilty for desiring him. Jace was like gold bright and shiny drawing everyone's attention and Alec was silver standing in the shadows behind him how could he have ever seen Alec the way he sore him. 

Jace and Izzy just shone and Alec well he just didn't.

It was okay he'd accepted now people just weren't drawn to people like Alec things like love just weren't meant for him.

He was silver the shadow to both Jace and Izzy.

He but on the mask accepting it as the truth.

‘Dam Alec you look good” Izzy smiled

Alec looked in the mirror he did well look nothing like himself his hair was styled the suit fit him well, maybe silver wasn't so bad.

“All thanks to my experience stylist of course” replied Alec

Izzy look at Alec “of course time to go!” she said gleefully

Off went Alec and Izzy to the ball.

Alec just hoped he would survive the night.


	2. I'ts Not A Ball Without A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus POV. I was going do do sizzy but I decide to do Rahphel x Simon instead let me know if you want that to be more in the story or not. Warning bdsm reference.

Magnus Bane enjoyed celebrations of all kinds, he'd been known to try anything and everything from all cultures, anything that involved celebrating and Magnus was there.

That being said he also loved to throw celebrations, so when the idea of throwing a masquerade ball popped into his head he quickly put the plan into action.

Magnus hadn't been to masquerade ball in ages, and the just were not so trendy anymore, but Magnus wasn't the kind of person who followed trends he was the kind of person who made them.

Magnus also had his own fashion line, that was doing very well at the moment.

He was also using this event to promote it as well though, he did want to be on top of his business needs too.

With the amount of money that Magnus had access to throwing such a large ball was easy, with the amount of connections he had getting this many people into the large hall was easy to.

Everyone who was anyone in the fashion world was here.

Yet still Magnus wondered why he felt so empty in a place full of so many people, was something missing?

He was dressed up in fabulously purple suit, his eyeliner was looking perfect, the black mask he had on had been specially designed by himself for this event. Not to mention his hair was styled to perfection.

Everyone wanted to talk to him about the party, about his fashion line, but he found his mind wandering as he talked to him.

What was missing? he had absolutely everything.

Maybe he just needed to get laid, and then he would be back to his bouncy fabulous self.

It had been a while, he had been quite busy with everything, his fashion line, his social life, arranging this party.

There were plenty of people at this party who would be more then willing to bed him.

He bumped into Raphael, he was wearing a crimson red suit with a stunning gold mask.

“Magnus this ball is spectacular, only you could could pull of a modern masquerade theme” Raphael was an interesting character, he was in the business of selling bdsm sex toys, expensive ones, that wealthy people brought.

In short he was Magnus close friend “Oh you know me, I just threw it so I could dress up” Magnus winked at Raphael flirting was fun after all.

“Magnus I do indeed know how much you enjoy dressing up, I remember our time in Thailand very well, I think you traumatized that poor cleaner” Raphael looked amused at the thought

Magnus had fond memories of his time with Raphael, but they were more than over now, but they remained close friends.

Magnus was about to say something when he heard a glass shatter on the ground.

Raphael turned towards the noise and frowned, “That would be my assistant Simon, he’s a klutz but I keep him around because he looks pretty, excuse me I have to go punish him” Raphael smiled cruelly, and Magnus wondered what sort of punishment the boy would be getting.

Magnus sighed and decided he needed a drink, heading over towards the bar he stopped suddenly.

Standing near the bar was the most stunning man Magnus had ever laid eyes on he was tall with black hair and expressive blue eyes that just seemed to shine.

He was dressed in a relatively plain black and white suite, that fitted him perfectly and framing those gorgeous blue eyes was a silver mask.

He took Magnus's breath away.

The boy looked nervous as if this was the first party he had attended. Which was rather sad given how stunning the boy was”

Magnus wasn't surprised to see several other pairs of eyes focused on the boy, watching him intently.

The boy didn't seem to notice however his eyes were darting around the room as if he was looking for someone.

Magnus watched the boy some more before deciding to approach him.

Walking over he was amused by the panicked reaction the boy had to being approached by him.

“H-hi” the boy said trembling ever so slightly.

“Hello” said Magnus carefully controlling himself and keeping a calm tone, he didn't want to frighten boy off.

“Um do you come here often?” the boy winced clearly regretting letting the words leave his mouth, the boy was clearly inexperienced but Magnus found it quite refreshing.

“It's my party, so I guess you could say that” Magnus replied amused by the alarm in the boy's eyes.

“Oh jeez, i'm really stuffing this up, I mean you're just so good looking and I... i’ll just leave i'm sorry”

“Don’t leave your more then welcome to stay, we all get a little tongue tied sometimes right?” Magnus didn't but he was trying to put the boy at ease, he looked about ready to run out of the ball.

“Ahh yeah” The boys tense shoulder relaxed.

I’m Magnus, what your name? I could just call darling, but you already look so nervous” Magnus would flirt more but he was afraid the boy would only get scared if he did.

“Ahh hi Magnus i'm Alec” Oh he was adorable, Magnus wanted to keep him.

“Short for Alexander correct?” he asked the raven haired boy.

“Yeah” Why the boy would shorten such a beautiful name was beyond Magnus.

“Alexander would you like to dance?”

“Um I'm not really the dancing type” hopefully he could convince Alec.

“Oh come on i'll teach you it will be fine.” Magnus insisted.

“Okay” Alec said quietly. Magnus smiled, victory!

Magnus lead Alec towards the dance floor and went to ask the band if they knew a slow song they nodded and Magnus pulled him towards the center of the dance floor.

He placed the boy's hands where they needed to be for a slow dance and began to gently lead him around the room.

Alexander began to ease into the dance moving in time with the music.

“See” said Magnus leaning in to whisper into Alexander's ear so he could be heard over the music “You're a great dancer”

“I think your just great at leading people”

“No it’s all you Alexander” Alexander smiled and Magnus felt his heart melt at the sight.

Magnus and Alec danced around the room looking into each other eyes, and Magnus hoped it would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudos and comment.


	3. Limo's and champane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon POV. So no malec in hear guys its not totally essential to the rest of the story so if you don't like Simon x Raphael you don't have to read. This was requested though and i really wanted to write it.

Simon thought back to how he got himself into this situation.

He had needed a part time job, after the upstart computer company he had a job with went bankrupt, so he was frantically looking around trying to find one so he could pay his rent.

He had gotten an interview for a job that didn't even mention what their company did, and Raphael had been oh so willing to hire him.

Then he found out what the company sold.

Sex toys.

Simon felt a bit out of place working there, with all the eccentric people, he was just plain Simon after all, but after a while he got used to it, he wasn't actually involved in the toy part he just worked on the computer doing various things.

Raphael seemed to check up on him regularly for some reason casually conversing with him, asking him about his interests and hobbies.

He asked another employee if Raphael did this for everyone and they just laughed and said “You will understand soon enough” 

Which was kinda weird, Simon definitely didn't understand.

So when Isbella, the girl he had been trying to go out with for ages (and who rejected him) who was in his classes at university.

She asked him who is boss was, and then asked if Simon could get her two tickets to an event he was going too (how she knew all this Simon had no idea) 

So Simon asked Raphael if it was possible, he had not been prepared for the answer given.

Raphael had smiled then said “I will give you two tickets, if you come as my assistant and wear the entire outfit I give you to wear to it”

so Simon agreed to the oddly specific request so he could give the tickets to Izzy, who was super happy to receive them.

So here he was staring down at the outfit, blushing, why would Raphael give him underwear like that to wear?

If you could call it underwear the black silky pair of underwear was a tiny scrap of material, and looked to be a g-string?

And slowly all the light bulbs clicked into place, Raphael was gay and this was some sort of twisted plan of his to get Simon to..

wait Simon had never had this problem, he wasn't gay and gay men had never come onto him, so why would Raphael want to do that kind of stuff to him?  
Did he have a thing for straight guys?

He had heard some gay men did.

Simon had all ready agreed to Raphael's request though, and he had already given Isabella the tickets to the masquerade ball, and he really didn't want to get Raphael angry, or to get fired cause he really needed the part time job.

So Simon rather reluctantly decided to wear the entire outfit, and to tell Raphael quite firmly that he did not want to have any kind of relationship with him.

Raphael was good looking so he so he would have plenty of people willing to do stuff with him, but Simon was not going to be one of them.

Looking down the rest of the outfit was okay, Simon didn't know much about fashion but the suit looked expensive, so he would make sure not to ruin it.

So Simon put everything on and he felt rather uncomfortable he was supposed to go and meet Raphael now, so he had to figure out a way to say I'm not interest without pissing Raphael off.

He was at home at the moment Raphael had handed the covered outfit to Simon with a smirk on his face, a smirk that Simon now understood, Raphael had told him to go get changed at home, and that he would pick Simon up at 6.00PM.

Simon now really regretted giving the man his address, looking out the window he sore that a limo had pulled up, overshadowing the run down apartment building.

Of course Raphael had a limo, he was a rich businessman after all.

Simon walked down to the limo dreading every step Raphael body guard was waiting by the car ready to open the door for Simon.

The bodyguard then entered the front of the car.

As he entered the limo he sore how dam relaxed Raphael looked and it pissed him off.

Raphael put up the visor, so Simon felt like he was completely alone with him.

“hello Simon do you like your outfit?” Raphael smirked knowingly stupid smirking bastard. Simon knew he had to make his feeling clear as soon as possible.

“Raphael I need to tell you that I am st-” 

“shushh” said Raphael interrupting him

“you don't want to ruin the night i've been looking forward to for so long do you now, it would upset me”

Raphael poured Simon a glass of champagne, and handed it to him.

Great Raphael knew Simon wanted to refuse him but yet still wouldn't be deterred. He siped at the alcohol in the glass.

“Simon” Raphael voice was soft he took Simon's hand into his own “surely you must know my affections for you are not just physical”

Simon wasn't sure what was going Raphael's hands were so soft? And the small amount of champagne he had was starting to make his head feel fuzzy, and before he knew it Raphael had moved forwards his lips on Simon's.

Raphael was a good kisser, an experienced one, and Simon himself recalled the experiences he could count on one hand.

Raphael was just so much better Simon felt like he was on fire the kiss tasted like champagne and Raphael was just so skilled with his tongue.

When this kiss ended he wanted more, he was aroused.

But Simon was straight wasn't he? 

He didn't have much time to ponder it.

The driver’s voice came through a small speaker “we have arrived sir”

Then Simon suddenly realized there were other people n the car, people who had probably heard Raphael kissing, him mortified he felt his face turn bright red.

“Isn't that cute” chuckled Raphael, and Simon wondered exactly what he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it! Please kudos and comment.


End file.
